The proposed research involves two aspects of trichinosis: Part 1. Synthesis, storage, and secretion of functional antigens of Trichinella spiralis and their chemical isolation and characterization. Part 2. Immunobiology of T. spiralis infection in the normal and "T" cell deficient host. Work has been in progress (see attached progress report) for the past two years on Part 1. The techniques of electron microscopy and autoradiography will be combined to study further the process of granulogenesis in the stichocyte of the developing larva, in situ. Standard methods of protein chemistry (i.e. salt fractionation; isoelectrofocusing, column chromatography, etc.) will continue to be employed for work on separation and characterization of granule- associated antigens. Studies proposed in Part 2 are aimed at elucidating the stages of the life cycle of T. spiralis which are most susceptable to the damaging effects of acquired resistance in the host, and how these immune effects relate to "T" cell functions. In addition, the cellular responses (i.e. eosinophila, macrophage invasion of infected muscle cells, and plasma cell infiltrations) will also be monitored in "T" cell deficient and normal animals. Finally, studies are planned to elucidate the distribution of metabolites during the early, middle, and late stages of the intracellular phase of infection in the muscle.